1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hearing device and the control of signal transfer characteristics within the hearing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Different techniques are known by which an acoustical surrounding of an individual carrying a hearing device, such as a hearing aid, may be classified, and the transfer characteristic between an acoustical input signal to the device and its mechanical output signals is controlled according to a classifying result. See, for example, the following U.S. patent application publication numbers: 2003/0144838, 2002/0037087 and 2002/0090098.